1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to provide a desired voltage and capacity, a power supply device used in a notebook personal computer, or a portable terminal, is configured by a plurality of battery cells connected in series and/or in parallel. In such a manner, the plurality of battery cells are connected in series and/or in parallel, forming a battery pack.
In order to electrically connect the plurality of battery cells, electrode tabs are generally used. The electrode tabs are commonly welded to a positive electrode or a negative electrode of each of the battery cells, thereby connecting the plurality of battery cells to each other in parallel. In addition, an output portion for extracting power is formed at an end of the electrode tab. As described above, the battery cells are connected to each other in parallel, thereby increasing the current in proportion to the number of battery cells connected in parallel. However, the current is not uniformly distributed to the battery cells, and heat is generated from the electrode tab, deteriorating the safety of the battery pack.